Revenge in Blood
by TheGirlWhoBrokeTheBat
Summary: Songfic. Cody was full of rage from that cheep win Damien Sandow got. Warning(s): Murder


**Fandom: Wrestling**

**Paring: None**

**Warning(s): Murder.**

**Song: Not good enough for the truth in Cliché **

**Artist: Escape the Fate.**

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

"You lied to me,"

Cody pressed the gun against Damien's head as Damien just watched him. Not saying anything he would consider smart as it would not help him at this moment.

"You fucking bastard, you took that win from me," Cody said, the tone in his voice made it clear that he wasn't just angry with Damien, he was upset. He was upset that of all people, Damien would be the one taking the win from him. This was a man who he considered to be his best friend when no one cared. When everyone overshadowed him, Damien was there. He should have realised when Damien started acting weird. He never noticed until he looked back over it. Damien refused to look at Cody; he knew it was about the money in the bank win. Damien thought he was being clever, he was using a strategy that worked but would cost him his best friend, and at the moment his wellbeing.

"You think you're so clever Damien, you think you're all taste and decency but you're far from it," Cody said, "I hope it was worth it,"

Damien still made no response, this bothered Cody very much. He placed his finger on the trigger to see Damien react to the sound of the click. Damien swallowed, he was terrified, really terrified.

_Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

"Cody," Damien said out of fear. Cody looked at him as for the first time, Damien looked at him, "I don't like to beg, you know I don't but there was nothing I could do. I though you would appreciate it Cody,"

"Appreciate what Damien? You stole a win from me," Cody laughed and Damien shook his head.

"My smart thinking, I thought I was doing a good thing," Damien said, at last saying what he was thinking but Cody just tapped his head with the gun.

"I thought you would let me win, you fucking lying bastard, you promised we wouldn't fall out over this," Cody's rage was building up for the other and despite seeing that Damien was truly scared for the first time ever, "You better close your eyes, I don't want to see them after this,"

_Out from the window see her back drop silhouette_

Outside, just coming home from the arena was Christian, hyped up from that win with Sandow on RAW just hours ago. He was happy since he was expecting to get to his room and rest; it had been two nights of nonstop fighting and now he was finally getting some rest till next RAW anyway. He looked up to the tall hotel; it was going to be a pain walking up those steps when he was in complete agony.

Suddenly, as loud as lighting he heard a gunshot. Everyone outside panics as it was a close sounding one. Christian took one look at the hotel before noticing a disturbing site, in one of the windows the lights were on but the curtains were closed but he could make out a silhouette of someone falling before he saw the other person with the gun in his hands.

"Holy shit," He muttered to himself, he quickly went to the closest person he knew, Daniel Bryan who was just going out the building to see what was going on.

"Bryan," Christian shouted over before Christian ran over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daniel asked him.

"I don't know, a gunshot was heard but I saw someone with a gun in their hands through one of the windows," Christian said in a panic.

"Damn it Christian," Daniel said. Why wasn't he going to the police about it?

"It was on the third floor, we better go see what it was," Christian said before taking off, Daniel followed him.

"Hey guys, did you hear that noise?" Christian and Daniel turned around to see Cody Rhodes running down the corridor to see them.

"Yeah, Christian saw someone with a gun in one of the windows," Daniel said, "He reckons it's on this floor it happened,"

"_Shit,_" Cody thought to himself, "Are you just gonna knock all the doors down until something happens?"

"There's nothing else to do," Daniel said, "We just called the police and they said they'd be down in fifteen minutes since they are already dealing with a drug raid,"

"Well then we better start," Said Cody, joining them so he was not a suspect at the moment.

_This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

After knocking down a dozen doors, half of them were empty since people were outside for what happened. One of the doors was occupied and the lady claimed that the gun shot was next door and that she also heard an argument before it happened. Cody was relieved that she didn't hear what was included in the argument.

"Well here's the door," Christian said.

"Yeah, are we going to knock it down now?" Cody said, now anxious about what was happening. He didn't have a plan, he was just pissed off and now, he was risking suspension and jail.

The guys knocked down the door and were shocked with the sight they saw. Damien Sandow was leaning against the bed, blood dripping down his face from the gun shot. His eyes were closed and he looked rather, peaceful like he just let it happen. Christian went over to check it out. The gun was in his lap as if it was an act of suicide. Daniel was taking out his phone, to phone Brie and see if she knew if the police were there.

"B-but there was another person here?" Christian said when he noticed that Damien's hand was around the gun, "And he wouldn't do this?"

"…Who could do this?" was the only thing Cody could say, "_Me, me, me. I did it,"_

"I don't know," Christian looked over at Rhodes, "I don't know him very well,"

"Okay, right, fine, Love you," Daniel finished his conversion with Brie before getting off the phone, "That's the police here, we have been instructed to leave and the police will take it from here.

"Alright, Cody?" Christian said noticing Cody was in his own world.

"_Murderer, butcher," _Cody's mind began to make him feel bad, "Yeah?"

"Let's go, get some rest," Christian said before he began to leave the room. Truth was, Christian felt the presence of evil in that room and needed to leave it. Cody followed soon behind, taking one last look at the friend he murdered.

A/N: Well. I don't even know. Slight writers block to other stories.


End file.
